1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to the installation of bed rails to trucks and more particularly to trucks that have boxes or storage compartments attached to the bed of the truck.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Bed rails are often installed to the body of trucks to give the appearance of a sports vehicle. Typically, there are stake holes that are provided in the truck and the bed rails are installed from one stake hole to another stake hole. However, trucks are often used as a work vehicle and tool boxes or other storage boxes are placed in the bed of the pickup truck adjacent to the cab. It then becomes difficult to attach the first end of the bed rail which is proximate to the cab. It is desired to attach the bed rail to the work box. However to date, there is no easy method of doing so. Therefore, there is a need to provide for a method and connector for securing the bed rail to the storage box. When used in this application, the term storage box may refer to any number of storage products such as truck boxes, tool boxes etc.